The Indian Meal Moth (Plodia interpunctella) is the most serious and wide spread moth pest of stored grains and grain products in the world. The pest has a huge economic impact on grain storage warehouses, as well as milling, packaging, and consumer-visited facilities (e.g. grocery stores, pet food markets, etc.).
In commercial facilities, the moths are controlled through fumigation with Methyl Bromide. However, this method of control is generally untenable at consumer visited facilities. Further, the future availability of Methyl Bromide is suspect and there is currently no substitute that has been approved for wide spread use. Additionally, the application of chemical pesticides directly to harvested food products is generally undesirable.
The need exists for means of controlling the Indian Meal Moth that does not require the application of chemical pesticides directly to harvested food products. The current invention provides a means of attracting adult and larvae meal moths to a variety of traps and thereby controlling the moth population.